


Wee Beasties

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a saying that history doesn't repeat itself - but oh, how it rhymes.<br/>Or: Aurora has some news for her faerie godmother, but the weight of history makes her nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Beasties

"Godmother?"

The tremulous call was entirely unlike her Beastie, the voice so uncertain that Maleficent felt her stomach clench with worry. "I am here."

Her wings swept across the ground, gathering bits of grass and leaves and undoubtedly looking so scraggly that Diaval would insist on preening them later. Maleficent stood before her goddaughter, who remained still and staring at the ground. The fairy's sense of unease grew. She touched the girl's – the queen's – chin gently, as she would a wounded tree or bird. "Aurora? Tell me what is wrong."

The command worked where gentleness had not. This time Aurora met her eyes. "Godmother, Philip and I are… that is, we…" Her fingers clutched and twirled and knotted a lock of her hair into a hopeless tangle.  Diaval's clever fingers would be kept busy preening all evening at this rate. "I am going to have a beastie," blurted Aurora.

Maleficent's wings betrayed her: they flared in surprise and almost immediately fluffed. The pinched look on Aurora's face began to clear. After all these years, the girl could read bird-language as well as anyone, and she had always seen straight through Maleficent's facades.

"You _are_ pleased, aren't you, Godmother?" she asked anxiously.

Before Maleficent could compose a reply, her wings again acted on their own accord, enfolding the girl and drawing her close. Aurora squeaked and buried her face in soft feathers. "You have no idea how much trouble a wee beastie can be," murmured Maleficent. "And any child of yours is bound to be more trouble than most." Aurora's shoulders shook, but with her face hidden there was no telling whether it was from laughter or tears. "I am most pleased, dear Beastie," Maleficent added. Purely for clarity's sake, of course.

Aurora looked up, her eyes shining. She sniffed loudly. "And when she is born, will you give her a faerie blessing?"

In that moment, Maleficent could have flown with no wings or wind at all. "I would be honored," she said.

The girl's answering smile outshone the sun.


End file.
